emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3660 (12th February 2004)
Laurel makes a momentous decision, but it could mean the end of her friendship with Ashley. Meanwhile, Eric is growing increasingly frustrated with Steph, and Andy considering extended an olive branch to Daz. Plot Eric's infuriated that Steph is taking over his house. He can't get into his own bathroom and when he arrives at work late, Steph tells him off in front of the staff. She even tells him that he should be getting up earlier. Alan realises how much Steph's anger is affecting Shelly, but when he comes to speak to her she is adamant she'll only be happy if he ends the relationship. That evening, Eric finds Steph's finished his expensive malt whisky, and taken over his bathroom too. Debbie's being picked on at school because both her parents are inside, so she's looking forward to her dad coming home today. However, Zak returns empty-handed as Cain's been kept in for another month for fighting. Marlon's finding it hard planning the catering for Andy and Katie's wedding, which is being set up in the village hall. Diane suggests Andy invite Daz, and Katie's tries to stop Viv changing everything to her taste. Meanwhile, Donna's day is made when Robert starts flirting with her. Nicola and Emily start lobbying Laurel at breakfast time, but she's decided what she needs Ashley to say nothing will happen so she can move on. He's distractedly changing Gabby when Laurel turns up, glammed up to the nines at lunchtime. She loses her nerve and tells him she's come to talk about cleaning, but as she's about to leave she whispers 'I love you' and Ashley freezes. Laurel's emotions are uncorked and an optimistic torrent of romance bubbles out. Ashley doesn't know what to say, which says it all, and he hobbles after Laurel trying to explain. Chas later agrees he played it about as badly as possible, but suggests that waiting for lightning bolts landed him with Bernice and Louise. Meanwhile, Laurel announces to Nicola and Emily it's time to move on - she's going to get as far away from him as she can. Cast Regular cast *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Grange B&B - Dining area *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, staff corridor, kitchen and public bar *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall and lobby *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *This episode references a scene in Episode 2658 (29th February 2000), when Tricia attended Laura Johnstone's birthday drinks at the Woolpack dressed as a bunny. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes